


Errant Child

by meglw0228



Series: Errant Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Scorpius tries to seduce his teacher.  Unfortunately it does not turn out how he expects.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Errant Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730425
Kudos: 12





	Errant Child

**Author's Note:**

> This leaves a lot open, but I liked how it came about so I left some questions unanswered. This does have the epilogue children in it, but Harry is obviously not with Ginny right now, what happened is up to interpretation though.
> 
>  **Age Difference:** 43/17

Harry walked into his rooms after another long day of teaching. He was so distracted thinking of the difficult children he had to teach in class he hadn’t noticed the person sitting on his sofa till he was next to him.

“Hello, Professor Potter.”

Harry laid his teaching robes over the back of the sofa and glared at the intruder. “What are you doing here Mr Malfoy?”

Scorpius sauntered over to Harry with a smirk playing over his lips. “I think we both know why I’m here Professor. I haven’t given up yet and I’m not leaving this time.”

“I thought we discussed this Mr Malfoy; I will not have a sexual relationship with any student in my care. I believe I made this perfectly clear the last time. Was detention not enough for you?”

Scorpius took a half step closer and pressed his body against Harry’s. Slowly he trailed his lips along the other’s whispering, “I guess not, Professor. Maybe you should punish me instead of delegating my punishment to Mr Filch?” Slowly, Scorpius trailed his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, pushing it between his lips slightly, and then retreating.

When he leaned in closer to deepen the kiss, Harry grabbed his upper arms in a vice like grip and snarled at Scorpius, “What do you think your father would say if he saw you? What do you think he would do if he were to catch us? I don’t imagine he would be too happy or forgiving of me, and I don’t think he’d be entirely pleased with you.”

“So what are you going to do about me, Professor?”

As Scorpius stood there trying to manoeuvre himself closer to Harry, Harry was getting even more furious, furious with himself for not throwing the boy out, furious with Scorpius for looking so sexy with his smirking grin, furious with his body for betraying him. Harry snarled and pushed Scorpius against the arm of the sofa and bent his upper body forwards, holding him down by his neck. “I’m going to do what I should have done from the start…give you the spanking you so rightly deserved as a child.” Harry pulled his hand back and slapped the arse sticking up in the air in front of him. He heard Scorpius grunt as he was pushed forward slightly but noticed it had no effect otherwise. He reached down and pulled Scorpius’s robe upwards to reveal a pale, firmly round arse. Harry felt surprise wash over him and couldn’t help commenting, “No trousers or underwear? A bit slutty, don’t you think?”

“No, this is the proper ah-attire,” Scorpius stuttered as Harry hit him again, this time harder.

Harry couldn’t help but admire the nice light rose colour Scorpius’s arse turned after just the second slap. Harry felt his mouth water at the decadent picture in front of him, and noticed for the first time that evening just how aroused that picture was making him. He wanted to see how red he could make Scorpius’s arse without really causing him harm. Harry pulled his hand back for another blow to those perfect globes. He landed three quick hits right in a row. Harry heard Scorpius moan and took that as encouragement to continue. Harry smacked first the left arse cheek, then the right, alternating for ten more strikes. When Harry was finished he couldn’t help but admire the nice shade of crimson Scorpius’s arse had turned. Harry also noticed that Scorpius was rocking to and fro over the sofa arm. The errant child had enjoyed his punishment! For that matter, Harry  
couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed it also.

Harry stepped back away from Scorpius, righted his clothing and crossed his arms. He stood there waiting for Scorpius to look at him. Oblivious to the fact that Harry had stopped at all, Scorpius continued rocking against the sofa. Harry noticed that sometime during the spanking Scorpius had wriggled a hand between himself and the sofa, rubbing himself off. Harry watched as it took less than three more strokes and Scorpius was coming all over his sofa. When Scorpius finally regained his wits he seemed to notice Harry wasn’t holding him down anymore and slowly straightened and turned toward Harry. As Harry caught a glimpse of his face, he saw Scorpius go from pale to bright crimson in less than three seconds! Harry couldn’t help but think, _his face matched perfectly with his behind now_.

“Now that you’re done, maybe you could clean yourself and my sofa up and go back to your dorm?”

Scorpius grabbed his wand from inside his robe pocket and cleaned the sofa, himself, then straightened his robes, but instead of leaving he looked to Harry, and seemed unable to stop himself when he asked, “Why don’t I help you out instead, Professor?”

Harry couldn’t believe the nerve of this child! Harry’s cock certainly thought it was the best idea. Harry glared at Scorpius, “Get out, now!” Harry pointed toward the door as he said this. When Scorpius just moved closer, Harry reached out and grabbed Scorpius’s upper arm again and dragged him toward the door. “I think I’ve made my position clear.” Harry dropped the arm he was holding when they reached the door. “Nothing, absolutely nothing, will happen while you attend school here!” For every last word Harry spoke there was a corresponding spank to Scorpius’s arse. Harry opened the door to his rooms, and pushed the errant child out into the corridor.

As Harry was shutting the door, Scorpius couldn’t help but have one final say, “I’ll be coming to see you after the leaving feast, Professor!”

The door to Harry’s rooms closed and Harry smiled as he thought, _Oh yes, Scorpius, you certainly will be coming!_

hpsmhpsmhpsm

Harry sat at the head table as he watched the seventh year students mill around, saying goodbye to friends and teachers. Finally he spotted the only student he had a desire to say goodbye to. Harry walked over to where Scorpius stood with his own son, Albus. “Hey, Al. Congratulations.” Harry hugged his son quickly, and glanced at Scorpius quickly over his son’s shoulder. “Congratulations to you too, Mr Malfoy.”

Harry watched Scorpius smirk, “I’ll see you soon, Professor.”

“I’m not your Professor anymore, Scorpius.” Harry returned his own smirk and couldn’t help hissing, “ _See you soon_ ,” as he turned to walk out of the Great Hall.

**_THE END_ **  



End file.
